Captain of Her Heart
by Professor Evans
Summary: Hermione has been waiting for two years for Harry to come home. A songfic about what happens the day she decides to go out and try to find him.


Ok so this was the first thing I had ever posted on fan fiction under my old name but I have long since deleted it from fan fiction, well not long, and I decided to clean it up and re-post and see what kind of response I get for it.

The song is called Captain of Her Heart by Double, great song

And of course I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the plot line.

* * *

**It was way past midnight**

**And she still couldn't fall asleep**

**This night the dream was leavin'**

**She tried so hard to keep**

**And with the new day's dawning**

**She felt it drift away**

**Not only for a cruise**

**Not only for a day**

Hermione laid in her bed, staring at the clock it was fifteen minutes till four and she could not get back to sleep. She was having the most wonderful dream. Harry and herself were back on the Hogwarts grounds, standing on the shore of the lake and Harry held on to her. She felt so safe is his arms. She took her arms around her Harry's waist and looked up to his eyes

"Stay and hold on to me forever"

Harry bent down "for you" he softly brushed Hermione's lips with his own, causing her to tremble slightly within his arms "I'll do anything".

Hermione had woken up before anything else happened. The other side of the bed still empty and still no Harry to hold her in his strong arms, kiss the top of her head and tell her that everything was perfect. The dream was slowly fading from her memory and the more she tried to hold on to it the more it slip away.

She reached over and grabbed on of Harry's pillows. It was cool, reminding her of his long absent. She breathed in the scent that linger on the pillow, musk and wood. It was Harry's scent. She leaned into the pillow and cried, her heart was aching for him.

**Too long ago**

**Too long apart**

**She couldn't wait another day for**

**The captain of her heart**

Harry had been at war for two years now and Hermione had a funny feeling that he wasn't coming back. For all she knew he could have been dead but another feeling, deeper then the thought of her mind, told her that Harry was still alive and was out there still. The war was over and she knew Harry would be out there, alive trying to make his way back to her.

She remembered the day that news had reached her that Voldemort had fallen at the hands of Harry.

Fred Weasley had shown up at her doorstop with the news. He was injured on the battlefield and after the battle Harry had asked him personally to go and tell her. He had been fighting in the last battle with his twin brother and other from Hogwarts. Harry had found Voldemort hiding at the Riddle manor like a coward. Fred told her the story of how Harry had called upon the sword of Gryffindor to aid him.

_"Hermione, Harry didn't call the sword to him because of the wizarding world, he called it to him because of you. It was the sword he used to kill the monster that harmed you in your second year and he used it again to kill a monster that would have harmed you" _

Fred went on to explain how Harry had stabbed Voldemort in the neck, screaming how his chest would have been a waste, seeing as he had no heart. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, it was true. Fred looked to Hermione, the smile gone from his face

_"You were the reason that Harry is alive. You know as well as anybody that he couldn't kill someone with out feeling guiltily. You remember what happened when Sirius died"_

Hermione only nodded, the cup of tea she was drink was clutched tightly to her chest.

_"He was a mess, calling himself a murderer and didn't deserve to live but then he thought of you. His spirits lifted and he knew that he had to come home, come home to you"_

Hermione could only hold back the tears that were trying to leak out. She remember and thought about how right he was about Harry and that she wasn't there to comfort him, be the shoulder to cry on, be there to tell him the wonderful thing he did.

Fred had excused himself and left stating that he was heading home, after two years he could sleep in his own bed with his wife, Angelina Johnson.

That was two and a half months ago. She knew that he had to gather the remaining death eaters but everyday she was holding her breath, hoping that Harry would walk through the door and lift her into his arms and kiss her but she was still waiting.

**As the day came up she made a start**

**She stopped waiting another day for**

**The captain of her heart**

Hermione swung the blanket to the side of the bed, putting Harry's pillow back to his side, and pull herself out of bed. The sun was slipping in through her window and making a soft glow in the room, casting the oranges and red of the morning around her room. It would be another day with out Harry. She shuddered slight as she fought back the tears that had threatened her again. She couldn't stand it anymore. She went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase. She was done being alone.

"If Harry is out there then I'm going to find him" She said to herself as she started throwing clothes into the open case.

She finally got dressed, wearing nothing but a tee-shirt, some old ripped jeans and her trainers. She put on her coat, looking for Harry would be the hardest thing she ever did but she knew he was worth it.

**Too long ago**

**Too long apart**

**She couldn't wait another day for**

**The captain of her heart**

As she walked out the cold damp air nipped at her face. She looked around The streets were wet, People were off to work and the sun was starting to peak from up ahead. It cast a nice glow on the puddles of water that a lined the streets. She walked down the steps and on to the side was about to start her journey until she felt a presence behind her. The man was silent for a moment before it finally whispered.

"Hermione?".

She knew that voice all to well. She dropped her suitcase. She stood in shock for a moment until she final understood who it was. It was the voice of

"Harry?" she softly said as she turned around and faced him.

**As the day came up**

**She made a stop**

**She stopped waiting another day for**

**The captain of her heart**

It was him, there standing right in front of her. She looked at him deeply as if recalling from her memory what he had looked like. His hair was a mess, as usual, his clothes were dingy and ripped but his eyes glowed with happiness and love. Hermione fought back tears for the third time that morning.

He dropped his duffle bag and grabbed her by the waist and held on to her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Stay and hold on to me forever"

Harry bent down "for you" he softly brushed Hermione's lips with his own, causing her to tremble slightly within his arms "I'll do anything". They shared a passionate kiss, one filled with two years of loneliness and desire, love and belonging. Harry was home and Hermione finally felt like she was where she belonged.

Dreams do come true.

**Too long ago**

**Too long apart**

**She couldn't wait another day for**

**The captain of her heart**

**

* * *

**

So there it is. I'm trying to debate if I should write more song fics about what comes after their reunion or just leave it like this. Please comment on any idea's and of course what you thought of the songfic.

Professor Evans


End file.
